


Requiescat in Pace

by bakercrown, LacieFuyu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakercrown/pseuds/bakercrown, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacieFuyu/pseuds/LacieFuyu
Summary: Leta receives the tempting offering to resurrect her brother from the devil himself. Unable to live with the crushing guilt another second, Leta agrees. Every choice has consequences and this one will ripple to every person Leta ever has, or will, love.AKA Leta Lives and Joins Grindelwald AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This fic was co-written by myself, bakercrown, and my friend, LacieFuyu! It was beta'd by our friend Eli and we hope you will enjoy the journey as much as we plan to!

“... This one I believe I know. Leta Lestrange, despised entirely among wizards… Unloved, mistreated ...yet brave. So very brave.” Grindelwald took a step closer to Leta, gently taking her hand. His voice was soft, gentle even, with a slight smile on his face. Leta couldn't help but shudder because she knew that look. That was a look of understanding. “Together, we can right your sin, Leta. I can bring back Corvus.”

“Leta--” She felt Theseus grab her hand, could hear the desperation in his voice even over the raging of the blue fire. But her eyes were focused of the dark wizard in front of her who had the slight smile intact on his face. “Countless have tried, nothing can bring back the dead. Corvus is  _ gone _ !”

Theseus grabbed her arm, gentle yet firm and was trying to drag her back. Leta shrugged him off. Her full attention was on the dark wizard. She could hear her heart beating rapidly against her ribcage. Excited and yet terrified of the prospect of correcting her mistake, of reviving her little brother, Corvus.

“How would you do that?” Leta asked, biting her lips worriedly. As much as she wanted to believe it, she couldn't help but ask. She needed to wash away the doubt in her heart. “No one has yet managed to raise the dead.”

Newt couldn't bear to watch it anymore. He had to do something. He had to try to convince her it was a bad idea. No matter how good it sounded, it was nothing but an empty promise. He took a step down from behind his brother whose hand still held her arm firmly, trying to drag her back.

“Leta, I know it’s hard to forgive yourself, but what happened to Corvus was an accident!” His voice broke as he said it. He wanted to reach her but couldn't.

Leta ignored him too, focused on nothing but Grindelwald and the crackling of the flames. Her mind reeling about the possibility. If Corvus could be brought back then her wicked, selfish choice she made that night could be forgiven.  _ She _ could be forgiven. 

“You are wise to doubt, to question,” Grindelwald chuckles, amusement dancing in his eyes. She shuddered once more as she could see the approval in his eyes. “My research has gone farther than any wizard has ever gone into necromancy. I have an entire lab waiting for you, Leta, as well as a special mission…” Grindelwald inhaled from the skull hookah and then blew, once again, they were in a vision…

_ It was  _ her… _. She was cuddling a baby, soothing his cries.  _

_ “It’s all right, Corvus,” vision-Leta was saying as she rocked the baby. She smiled fondly at the baby. “You’re safe. I will always protect you...” _

_ Vision-Leta began to sing him a lullaby, rocking him to sleep once more.  _

Remembering that promise only solidified her will to followed him. To correct her mistake. For her little brother, Corvus. She clenched her teeth and stared straight on Grindelwald's eyes and gave him a slight nod. 

Leta could feel the pair of gazes behind her, of two men whom she loved dearly in different ways. She didn't want to leave them, especially Theseus, but for her little brother's sake, she had to. She drew a deep breath and let it out. Without looking back at Theseus and Newt, she said to the pair of them, “I love you.” 

She allowed Grindelwald to steer her down the steps of the amphitheater, to the blue fire. She could hear Theseus’ screams, telling her to stop, to come back. And it hurt her. She could hear the pain in that voice and she knew she was the one who had caused it. She swallowed the lump in her throat as he kept begging her to come back.

She wished she could heed Theseus’ cries but she couldn’t. If she turned back, she knew her will would waver and part of her wanted to turn around and head back to his arms. She gritted her teeth, trying to suppress the wave of emotion that threatened to overwhelm her. She wanted to go back to Theseus so badly, but she couldn't.

She couldn’t live with the guilt anymore. Sometimes she felt like the weight of Corvus’ murder might  _ kill _ her. The weight made it hard to breathe. It was too much,  _ too much. _ And Corvus was her little brother, she just wanted him to grow up, safe and sound the way he should have. If there a way, if Grindelwald could help her achieve that goal, then it had to be correct. It was the correct way. 

It washed away the hint of doubt in her heart which was a good thing, they were fast approaching the ring of fire and already Leta could feel the heat, she knew that the flashing of the blue light must have lit up her irises. It was right before them, the heat blistering, and she stepped through, knowing that this was the only way to give her baby brother a second chance. The chance he deserved.

The flames  _ hurt _ . They licked at her body, trying to tear her apart. She screamed from the pain and she heard someone else screaming--

_ Theseus _ . 

His scream hurt her more than the fire ever could.

A vision entered her mind, of a castle in the snow capped mountains, and this she knew was were Grindelwald needed her to go. Without hesitation, without looking back to see the looks of hatred that she knew would be on the faces of the Scamander brothers, she Disapparated. 

The room Leta arrived in was empty, save for a blonde woman in a black dress with matching sharp heels wearing vivid red lipstick. She was pretty, yet there were bags under her eyes: she looked as though she had not slept in days.

The room itself was very fancy, much more than the rooms Leta had grown up in at the Lestrange estate. She turned around, scanning her surroundings. Above the two women was a crystal chandelier, the windows were made of stained glass, the carpet below their feet was a rich velvet. The realisation dawned on her that she had arrived at the lap of luxury. 

“Oh, you’re new, too,” the woman said, sounding disappointed as she puckered her lip. Her accent was unfamiliar and Leta tried and failed to recall where she had heard that accent. “I figured it was best to wait here for instructions, but if you just got here as well, you probably don’t know what’s goin’ on anymore than I do.” 

Leta wasn’t sure how she knew that Leta was new, but she was still too stunned to feel like responding. Now she was here, in the castle surrounded by eternal snow, the enormity of her choice hit her,  _ hard. _

She had left him behind, Theseus, who loved her unconditionally. The person who loved her regardless of the rumours surrounding her, who had accepted her not for her blood or family but her own self, whose smile was always ready for her and whose embrace gave her a sense of safety. She had betrayed Theseus. A question entered her mind with a pang in her chest.  

_ What if she couldn’t bring Corvus back? _

She clenched her fist, determined. There was only a way to make amends. Failure would not be an option, not after she betrayed someone who loved her dearly. She would be the first person to bring someone back from the dead, and no one would be more deserving than her baby brother. 

“He promised you you could bring someone back from the  _ dead _ ?” said the blond woman, sounding stunned. Leta raised her head in an instant, her eyes widened in surprise as the woman’s words sunk in. “That ain’t supposed to be possible, but he does seem to have powers other wizards don’t…” She sounded disbelieving, yet unable to believe it was a lie. 

Something was wrong. How did this woman know so much about her? They’d only known each other for less than a minute. The blond woman looked at her with such an odd expression, it was as if she was looking through her mind. Shudders ran through her body as she stepped backward out of fear.

Realization hit Leta. She knew, but didn’t want to believe it. The idea that someone could see the worst of her deeds was horrifying, it was as embarrassing as if someone in school had asked her to strip naked and run through the halls of Hogwarts.  _ Worse _ , in fact.  

“How are you reading my mind?” Leta snapped as she took another step backward, her left hand gripped her right arm tightly, trying to stop the trembles. “Stop it!” The last thing she needed was a stranger knowing that she had murdered Corvus. 

“You  _ killed _ someone?” The blond woman responded, voice wobbling with fear, and yet her prying bloodshot eyes still on Leta. She backed away from Leta, much as Leta had backed away from her a second ago, hands at her mouth. There was a long silence, where she seemed to stare into Leta’s soul before she spoke up again. She lowered her hands, her body language relaxing. “ _ Oh _ … It was an accident. You switched your little brother with another baby, and then he was swept away. Well, that ain’t your fault, honey. You didn’t know it was going to happen, you--”

Leta did not even care that she was being kind right now. That woman exposed her mind bare without her consent. She wouldn't allow it any longer. She cut her off immediately.

“I said STOP IT,” Leta said, trying to emphasised her point. Her eyes glaring daggers at the rude blond woman. Leta was livid. It was one thing to have the gift of reading minds but using it without consent toward her was unforgivable. She had no right, none at all. It made her wonder at all if she was ever taught the ethics of using that power or not.

The blond woman looked as though she’d been slapped and Leta couldn't bother about it. She was being rude and laid down her past, her sin as if it were a normal thing to brought up in conversation.

“If I could, I would,” her voice was cold. She crossed her arms, now glaring back with the same intensity Leta had. The bags under her eyes, the dark rings around them, looked even more contrasted now. “I was born this way. I can’t turn it off, although believe me, an off switch would be nice--”

A familiar voice stopped her from finishing her sentence.

“Ladies, ladies, arguing is no way to show team spirit!” 

Grindelwald stode into the room. The slight, almost amused smile once again on his face. He had changed his clothes. He now wore a grey striped suit. 

“Leta, this is our Legilimens, Queenie Goldstein. She’s new, just like you,” Grindelwald said, putting one arm around Leta and another around Queenie. Like they were one big happy family. “And Queenie, this is Leta Lestrange. I have charged her with studying necromancy.”

Queenie’s face flew into a look of wariness at the sound of her name. Leta couldn't help but swallow the lump in her throat in bitterness. Great, so her reputation had traveled overseas. She crossed her arms and tightened it around her body. And the blonde woman added to the unending list of people who hated Leta based on her family name and rumours.

Not that she cared about it. She was used to the look on the blonde woman’s face. It was all too familiar. Even though it hurt at the beginning but as the years passed she had grown desensitized to the looks of hatred, of dislike. It was her constant companion.

“There is no need for you to patch things up, sir,” Leta sighed. She was tired already and wanted it to be done soon. She was still reeling from  the woman’s rudeness and the realisation that she had betrayed her fiance, not that she had right to call Theseus that anymore. “I’m used to people reacting with disgust when they met me. You could say I have embraced the bad girl stereotype. I didn’t come here to be loved by all. I came here to save my brother.” 

“But I don’t wish for you to simply be tolerated, Leta,” He looked to the two women. His voice was soothing, as if trying to calm the raging storm. Or trying to calm two bickering sisters. “Both of you have left behind people who you love to join glory. One day, they will understand and we will bring them to our side, but for now someone who understands not being understood by those that love you may be a comfort, yes?”

Grindelwald tilted his head and looked Queenie in the eye. There was a silence before Queenie nodded and a smile once again found its way to his face. Queenie smiled back, but it was a fake smile. Her cheeks were tight, and her eyes were glassy. 

“Queenie I have just shown you were your bedroom is, as well as Leta’s. Please show her to her room. Both of you get a nap, a bath… Then, Queenie, met me at Credence’s room. I need you to tell me what is wrong with the boy. He has been silent ever since his arrival.” Grindelwald clicked his tongue, unamused, before his gaze turned to Leta as he continued. “Leta, I will be in touch once you’ve had time to settle in.” He glanced at Queenie.

“And Queenie… Do not worry about Jacob. In time, he’ll understand. If anyone can work things, out, is the two of you. Leta, the same goes for you and Theseus. He  _ will _ understand.” His eyes staring at Leta and she nodded in understanding. Grindelwald spared them a smile before leaving them alone. 

“Well,” Queenie said, cutting through the thick silence as Leta began to employ Occlumency. She sounded congested, as though developing a cold. “Let’s go.” 

Queenie did not speak to Leta on their walk to her room, Leta supposed it might be due to her blocking Queenie out or maybe how harshly Leta had reacted to her Legilimency. Leta observed her. Queenie’s hands trembled. Her face was pale despite the elegant makeup. And yet, Leta felt no remorse; She did not appreciate having her brain snooped through like a child’s toy chest and her sin into a conversation, casually, as if they talked about the weather. Perhaps they would have to get along another day, since Grindelwald seemed determined for them to be friends, but it did not have to be  _ this _ day. No matter how petty it sounded.

“Here is is,” Queenie finally said, voice tense, hands gripping each other so tightly they turned even more white if such thing possible, stopping in front of a door that had a sign on it that read LETA in gold letters. “Well, just think loudly if you need me. After everything that’s happened today, I need that bath he mentioned. I’ll see you later I suppose…” 

With that she trotted off, high heels clicking against the stone floors of Nurmengard. Leta was certain she heard a sob echo down the hall, perhaps when Queenie had  _ believed _ she was out of earshot. She scoffed and thought,  _ how naive.  _

Leta swung open the door to her room. 

It was just as lush as the room she had met Queenie in; more velvet rugs, another chandelier, her bed was piled with thick, warm-looking blankets, and a set of glass French doors led out to a balcony. There was even a fireplace with two chairs sitting in front of it. She couldn't help but wonder how rich Grindelwald was. She thought her family estate was already fancy but the room from before and her own room proved otherwise.

Leta waved her wand at the fireplace and a fire began to crack merrily, providing heat to counter the chilly mountain air. She scanned the room before her eyes fell on a certain thing. Her eyes widened as she approached it.

Even though there were amazing things in the room, the one that stuck her the most however about the room was not the ornate fireplace, or the crystal chandelier, it was the photos on the nightstand next to the bed. There was one of herself as a little girl with Corvus as a baby, another of herself and Newt at Hogwarts, and a more recent one of herself and Theseus. She couldn't resist a watery laugh that come from her mouth. That was a laugh of relief.

It was those photos that comforted Leta. She was understood, and welcomed here. He knew who she loved, was even trying to help her make friends. Her eyes lingered on the photo of herself and Theseus. After a moment, she took the photo from the nightstand and tried not to cry. She caressed gently the smiling Theseus in the photo before putting it back in the nightstand. She closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. He would never forgive her for what she had done today, she was certain of that. She knew she didn't deserve his forgiveness.

She picked up the silver-framed photo of herself and Corvus. The baby Corvus sleeping soundly as her child self smilef shyly to the camera. Her tears fell one by one on the photo.

“I will save you, brother,” Leta said, tightening her grip on the photo. Determination clear in her tears-filled eyes. “I don’t know how, but if anyone has a way, it is him.” 

Grindelwald gave her a way. The  _ only _ way. No one would offer her a solution to her mistake, only Grindelwald. Even though the person she loved would hate her, she had to try, for her little brother, Corvus. 

And she cried, letting out the feelings she had been repressing, away from everyone, protected by the stone walls surrounding her, until she felt tired and slept with her head resting on the nightstand while holding the silver-framed photo dearly as if it would disappear if she let go.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scamander brothers must face the consequences of the rally.

A gust of wind hit his face as the raging blue fire extinguished completely. Theseus was numb before but now felt everything come back to him in an instant. He couldn't lose his composure now. He swallowed the lump in his throat and let out a staggering breath. The reality slowly sunk in as the memory of what happened flashed in front of his eyes.

Leta had _left_ him. It felt like a nightmare, but unlike a nightmare where he could wake up and realise it was nothing but a mere product of fear, it was reality. He looked down at his hands, they were trembling and white. Tears welled up in his eyes. Just a moment ago his hand still grabbed Leta’s arm but now she wasn’t here. He closed his eyes to stop the feeling  overwhelming him.

Theseus remembered how Leta didn't even budge when he grabbed her arm, trying to drag her away from the influence of the dark wizard. But it was _futile_ . The words of promise given by Grindelwald had clawed deep in her heart. The false promise of reviving the dead, of reviving her little brother, Corvus. Theseus clenched his teeth in anger toward Grindelwald. There was no way to revive the dead. _Absolutely_ no way. No matter how much someone wished for it, it was just not possible.

And Leta was bound to get hurt because she had believed him.

Theseus noticed Newt in the corner of his eyes, looking at him with unsure eyes. He wondered what face he should make at him. After a moment, he let out another sigh and turned his face toward his brother. He didn't know what exactly Newt saw in his face but his brother's expression changed. Newt looked at him like he was going to cry.

And something he would never expect happened.

With staggering steps and a rustling of his coat, Newt awkwardly approached and pulled him into his arms. Before his mind could really make a connection of what was happening, his body had already reacted and gave Newt a pat on his back. For the first time in their lives, Newt had initiated a hug. He couldn't believe it at first because he knew his brother always hated physical contact. But he couldn’t bother to examine it. He hugged his brother back and no longer suppressed his sobs. He could feel Newt rocking his body slowly, trying to comfort him as tears fell from his eyes.

Theseus trembled with rage. How _dare_ Grindelwald lie to Leta? How dare _Leta_ believe that lie? Most of all, he couldn’t forgive himself, for not being good enough for her to stay and that hurt, _so much_. It felt like someone had squeezed his heart out.

And suddenly, the arms around him tightened and Newt whispered. “I've chosen my side.”

Those words gave Theseus a wave of relief. He clung to those words like they were a liferaft. He gripped Newt's coat tightly, refusing to let go of him. What if Newt left him, too?

But of course, Theseus knew he couldn't keep hugging his brother like that. He already overstayed his welcome. So he pulled back and gave Newt a slight smile. “Thank you, Newt.”

Newt shook his head. “It's fine, I am-” He drew a sharp breath, “I am so sorry, Theseus.” He finished with a staggering breath.

Theseus stared at Newt and shook his head slightly. “No, it's fine. I’ll be fine.” He said it aloud to convince Newt but if he were being honest, he knew the only person he was trying to convince was himself.

A tired groan interrupted them. Newt immediately approached it and Theseus realised it was one of Newt's beasts, the Niffler. He saw the tension evaporate from his brother's posture. Newt must had been so worried for the little troublemaker. His brother took something from the Niffler, but Theseus couldn't see what it was. Newt turned around to show him a pendant. He furrowed his eyebrows. What was so special about a necklace?

He took few steps closer to see it and startled. “That's a proof of a blood pact. Where did your Niffler get it?”

Newt took a moment before answering. “It’s Grindelwald's. I noticed the vial in the middle of the rally. He wore it on his chest. I asked the Niffler to take it. Grindelwald underestimates things he considers simple.” He said while looking down at the wounded Niffler.

Theseus’s mind raced as the information sunk in. That vial only existed when two people made a blood pact. There was only one person that could make such a thing with Grindelwald. _Dumbledore_. The existence of the necklace explained why Dumbledore kept refusing to go against Grindelwald directly.

He _couldn't_ fight Grindelwald as long as the vial existed.  

“We have to bring it to Dumbledore.”

“I know,” Newt agreed. He stood up while scooping up the Niffler in one hand, putting him in his coat. His other hand picked up his suitcase. He sighed before he continued, his eyes on the troth. “We have to go to Hogwarts.”

“First of all, we have to regroup with others.” Theseus replied, already turned around, ready to apparate. The gears on his mind turning with plans for what would happen when he left Hogwarts. After all, _he_ had to take care of this incident. He bit his lips, remembering the lives lost in the rally, all of the subordinates who were under his command. Most of them were already dead by Grindelwald’s hand. That was his fault.

And _Leta_.

Even though she was not dead she had still left. There was this hollow feeling on his chest, as if she had taken part of him with her. He knew the gap in his heart wouldn’t be filled until Leta was by his side again.

_I love you._

These words, could he believe it? He couldn’t help but wonder if she truly loved him. All those times, the moments they spent together, the laughs they shared, was it ever real? He wanted it to be real, desperately so. He had loved and still very much in love with Leta. His love for her wouldn’t change because that wasn't how loving someone worked. It wasn’t as though she had left out of malice. Grindelwald's words to Leta came into his mind and a question popped up.

_What had Grindelwald meant by ‘her sin?’_

He wondered whether it was related with the fact Grindelwald had claimed he knew how to revive the dead. But even so, Corvus’ death was an accident! So why did Leta feel responsible?

“Theseus.”

Theseus snapped out of his reverie and glanced behind his shoulder. Newt looked at him with a familiar expression. It was his nervous look. “Newt?” He arched one of his eyebrows. “What is it?”

“There is something you should know….” His brother said carefully. “It's about Leta's decision. I think I know what really pulled her to Grindelwald. Actually, Tina and I found out the possible reason, really, just before the rally.”

Theseus wished Newt would stop rambling and spit it out. “But how…..?”

“I will tell you later after we give the blood troth to Dumbledore. I promise.” Newt answered. His brother who was usually uncomfortable holding eye contact, tried his best to met his eyes. He wanted to hear it right now but he knew it was not the right time.

“Alright, Newt.” He gave his brother a slight nod. “It's a promise.”

Newt nodded and then, they apparated to regroup with the others. There were several faces that Theseus didn't recognise but all of them has similar expressions: sadness and regret. Theseus sighed. There had been too many losses in one day.

* * *

 

Theseus closed the door of the empty classroom. Newt was already seated in one of the chairs, fiddling with the buttons on his coat as he waited for him to come closer. They had borrowed one of the classrooms to talk about what his brother had promised to tell him and yet, Theseus was afraid to hear it. He wanted to know, but also dreaded what was coming.

 _What a contradiction_.

Theseus drew a deep breath and let it out before he found the courage to ask Newt.

“So,” he started. “What do you mean? How can there be more to Leta’s decision? I don’t understand, Newt!”

Newt looked uncomfortable, in as much discomfort as he had been behind a desk in his boyhood, but then gave a long sigh. His gaze stayed on the floor while his fingers continued to fuss with his coat. “You probably already know about Corvus's death, after all, it's common knowledge.” Theseus nodded, affirming Newt's words. “But there was more to the story, that Leta never shared... Not until before the rally.”

“We met Leta's half-brother, Yusuf Kama. He wanted to kill Credence, thinking he was Corvus. Kama made an Unbreakable Vow with his late father to kill the person Leta's father loved most: None other than Leta's brother, Corvus. He had to kill him.”

“But Corvus is already dead... It should null the vow.” He said, confused with where this conversation was going.

“It _should,_ but you know that rumour about Credence being Leta's brother, right? They thought Credence was Corvus. Based on prophecy, they thought Corvus survived.”

 

Theseus remembered and nodded. With everything that happened, he had forgotten. “That’s right. I’m sorry. That slipped from my mind.” He sighed. His eyes were sad. “Too many things happened. Don't worry, Newt. Just continue.” He added when Newt made a worried expression.

“Alright,” Newt cleared his throat. “Corvus’s death is actually...” His brother struggled to find the words. “Indirectly Leta's fault...”

That, of course, surprised Theseus. He looked at Newt whose gaze remained on the floor, with a bizarre look. “What do you mean? Corvus's death was an accident, why would Leta?--”

“Because Leta switched the babies.” Newt interrupted.

Theseus was taken back by his brother's words. “ _What…_.?”

“Leta told us what happened the day of Corvus' death. They were on a ship to America, posed as grandchildren of their caretaker. Her brother kept crying and when their caretaker left to check on the commotion outside… All Leta wanted was for him to be quiet and she saw another baby across the hall in another cabin who slept peacefully and she thought….” Newt swallowed, unable to speak for a second. “That she could be free for a moment and she switched them... But things happened so fast and she couldn’t tell their guardian the baby wasn’t Corvus. They had already left for the boat and Corvus was in the other boat that was overturned by the waves... Corvus _drowned…_ That haunted Leta all her life, Theseus.” Newt raised his head. His eyes directly looked at Theseus. “She didn't mean it… But she blamed herself for it, for her whole life. She never told anyone and kept that fact to herself all those years.”

 

Theseus took a step back, taken aback by the story Newt told him. His legs numbed and he sank to the floor. His right hand covered his mouth tightly as he tried to process it all. The sin that Grindelwald mentioned and Leta's desperation to revive her brother to the point of leaving him for Grindelwald, _it all made sense_.

But that not what overwhelmed him. It was the fact Leta had carried that burden alone, never told anyone, harbored such a crushing guilt inside her. She couldn't even tell _him_ about it.

_Did she feel alone all this time, even when I was with her?_

He couldn't help but cry.

The tears of anger fell one by one on his face as he tried to subdue them with no avail. The anger he had felt before returned with a vengeance. He didn't help Leta. He had left her all alone with her guilt. No one could comfort her, assure her that in the end it was an unfortunate accident. That was why she thought the only person who would give her a solution to correct the incident was Grindelwald. It explained why she couldn't resist the offer Grindelwald gave. All the sweet words of false promise he offered. Grindelwald played with Leta's feelings and he couldn't forgive the dark wizard for that.

It took him a few minutes to register that Newt had embraced him again, trying to comfort him as best as he could. He didn't hug him back, instead he just let himself cry against his brother's shoulder.

Theseus didn't know how much time has passed when his tears finally subsided and a familiar sensation of numbness resurfaced. “......You can let go of me, Newt. I’m fine now.”

There was a slight hesitation before Newt let go of him. Theseus immediately wiped away the remaining tears and buried his face in his hands. He took a deep breath and let it out, slowly schooling back his expression. He had another thing to take care. He cleared his throat and stood up. Newt looked at him with a sad expression, and if he wasn’t mistaken, a worry flickered in there too. He sighed. He didn't like troubling his brother like this.

“I am sorry, Newt.” Theseus said with a slight smile. He remembered Newt’s atempt to comfort him and let out a chuckle. “...and thank you.” He didn't bother to see Newt's respone because as soon as he said it, he pivoted and exited the classroom. There were a few seconds in between before Theseus heard footsteps trailing him.

Theseus headed to the place he was sure where his boss, Travers, was. Dumbledore's office. There were voices coming from the office that sounded like people arguing. He recognised the one who kept raising their voice as Travers  and the low but insistent was Dumbledore's. He prepared himself before entered the room.

He swung open the door and there was Travers who was in the middle of speaking. “...no longer have any reason to not fight him, Dumbledore.” he said, while glaring daggers at Dumbledore.

Both of the men immediately turned toward the door where Theseus stood with Newt behind him. Travers gave him an unamused glare while Dumbledore had an expression akin to relief.

“Theseus...” Dumbledore said. He had that familiar knowing smile with a little bit worry on his face. He had probably guessed that Theseus had been crying. Dumbledore gave him a slight smile to reassure him. His relationship with his old professor had became complicated ever since he graduated from Hogwarts, but he still remembered those years where he eagerly learned from the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The respect he had for him had never left. His gaze then turned toward Travers, who crossed his arms with expression that turned even more unamused and clicked his tongue.

“Are you done talking yet?” Travers impatiently asked.

“We are, sir.” Theseus nodded. Travers narrowed his eyes at him but didn't say anything more before turning his attention back to Dumbledore.

“Anyway, Dumbledore,” Travers said. “You better destroy that pendant, and fight Grindelwald afterward. You no longer have reason to avoid him!” He hissed at him, not successful at controlling his own emotion.

“And like I said,” Dumbledore replied, quietly but steely, “I will. But destroying it is not an easy matter, that would require research and it will take time. You still have to be patient.”

“Patient?” Travers raised his voice. “As you take your sweet time people die by his hands. I swear Dumbledore if you wait--”

“How many times do I have to say that my friends and I have no plot against you?” Dumbledore interrupted. He shook his head and laughed in disbelief. “We want the same thing, Travers. I don't care if you dislike me but this--” He gestured with his hands. “None of this is about you personally. Regardless of my past with Grindelwald, I will fight him, eventually. All you need to do for now is lead your Department, Travers.” He sighed frustratedly. “All I can offer you is my advice about your policy which I know you do not want to hear.” He added before Travers could interrupt him.

Travers had a displeased expression on his face before clicked his tongue again in compromise. “Fine. I will no longer put your friends and you under surveillance but,” He inclined his head, eyes focused on Dumbledore. “You  are still not allowed to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I do not trust you with that subject.”

Dumbledore sighed. “As long as I am still allowed to teach I supposed.” He agreed, his eyes twinkled in a way that said he would not let Travers get him down.

Travers spared him a glance before he turned his attention toward Theseus, or more precisely the person behind him, Newt.

“And you, Scamander the younger.” His voice turned sharp, ready to launch his attack. “Do you realise what you have  done?” He took a step closer with his eyes focused on Newt. He looked like a dog about to attack. “I don't care why you went to Paris,” He side-eyed Dumbledore. “But one thing is clear: You have broken the law. Don't think I will let you get away with it. We offered you a way to lift your travel ban, but not only did you reject it, you also illegally travelled to Paris.” He scoffed and tapped the floor with his foot impatiently. “Not to mention bringing a _muggle_ in the line of fire. While we have more flexible laws about relationships with muggles than MACUSA that does _not_ excuse your actions in the least. This is more than enough to sentence you to a term in Az-”

“I'll be the one responsible for his actions.” Theseus interrupted, stepping forward. Travers immediately glared at him while he felt his brother flinching behind him.

“Responsible for his actions…” Travers repeated under his breath. “Theseus Scamander, Do you realise that even without your brother's behavior there would be enough reason for you to be in trouble?”

“Of course I know, sir. I failed the operation and lost many Aurors under my command. As the one who led them, I was responsible for their lives.” He bowed his head a little. “My apologies.”

“Not to mention you are the one who put in the reference so I hired Lestrange as my secretary.” Theseus had to stop himself from wincing as Travers said it. He could tell what will coming. ”You are always been too soft hearted and look,” he rolled his eyes. “In the end you were betrayed by your fiancèe. The Lestranges are nothing but purebloods who are easily swayed by the Dark Arts. Learn from this, none of them are exceptions, not even your-”

“Enough!” Theseus cut him off. Travers startled, this was probably the first time Theseus disrespected him. What he failed to understand was it was one time to many that Travers had disrespected _him_ .  “Leta’s decision is painful for me, but she is _not_ evil. I can bring her back, I _know_ it.”

Travers sneered at him. “You’ve naive.”

“I’m _not_ . I just _know_ and--” Theseus smiled sadly. “I love her, even after everything. Just because she made one decision that hurt me, I just can't _unlove_ her. That's not how it works.”

He stared at Travers who look baffled at his declaration. He used this chance to add more regarding people who survived the rally. “Since you brought Newt's muggle friend, Kowalski, up before, let me clarify. As far as I know, they are friends who met in New York along with the MACUSA Auror, Goldstein. Kowalski went with Newt with full consent on his part and I think there is no point in punishing either of them. Also for Kama and Nagini, they were technically only at the rally because unfortunate circumstances. Just let them go without any further punishment on their part.” Travers barely let the information sink it before he added a little more. “Let the Americans go back to their country. It'll be better if we didn't mess with their laws.”

Travers didn't look pleased but couldn't refute it either. “I can't argue your point about them but the fact that Newt Scamander broke the law doesn't change. As the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, I just can't let such a thing go unpunished.”

“That's why I said, I'll be the one who is responsible for my brother's behavior.” Theseus could tell Newt was about to protest behind him, but he immediately raised his hand to stop him from talking. He could see in the corner of his eyes that Dumbledore's gaze was upon him. He almost could feel guilt radiating from the professor. “I rarely pull favours from achievement, but this is one of the exceptions. Please, sir.”

Travers eventually let out a long, frustrated, sigh. “ _Fine._ You will be the one responsible for your brother's action and we'll talk about the consequences at the Ministry.” He took the hat he had put on Dumbledore's table and gave him a pointed look. “You will be the one who informs the Americans and the rest of your bunch about it. I want especially for the Americans to leave this country as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“They should be grateful that the Ministry does owe you a lot of favours, otherwise I wouldn’t have been this lenient.” Travers said briskly as he walked past the brothers to exit the room. He stopped in his tracks and added. “Not even those favours will save your reputation, Theseus Scamander.”

“I aware of that.” Travers didn't respond and left. Theseus sighed. He could already imagine the possibilities of the consequence he had to face. Well, what happened had already happened, he only could do what he could and that was all.

“ _Theseus.”_

Theseus turned to faced a worried and nervous looking Newt. “Why would you do that?”

“What?” Theseus asked, arching one of his eyebrows. “Save your arse?”

“Yes!” Newt exclaimed in frustration. He tried to find words to continue. “I just….” He gritted his teeth. “I just don't want you to get punished for something I did.”

“And let you be thrown into to Azkaban?” Theseus snorted. “Not a chance, Newt.” He glanced at the worried-looking Dumbledore and sighed. “I can tell you were meddling in it, too. After all Flamel is one of your friends, Dumbledore.” Dumbledore only gave him a slight smile, not denying or confirming it like he expected. He turned his attention toward Newt again. “Though… That's probably not all the reason.” He smiled teasingly. “It's the MACUSA Auror, Goldstein, isn't it?”

“Wh-what are you...?” Newt stammered as his face turned red.

Theseus chuckled and shook his head slightly. “Well, someone who made you insistently  try to get you travel ban lifted must be worth it.” He ruffled his brother's hair. Newt still looked embarrassed. “Well Newt, do me a favour and tell your friends what they should do next, alright? I am going to make a quick visit to my house and go to the Ministry.” He glanced and narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. “And since you are partially responsible, help Newt explain it to his friends, Dumbledore.”

Dumbledore gave him an apologetic smile. His eyes twinkled again. “Understood.”

“Alright then,” Theseus patted Newt's shoulder lightly. “Goodbye, Newt.” He exited Dumbledore's office.

“B-but, Theseus-” Newt chased from behind him. “Wait!”

Theseus stopped in his tracks and turned around. Newt caught up with him. His expression was many things that he couldn't recognise one by one but the most palpable look was guilt. He sighed.

“Don't worry about me, Newt. It's not the first time I’ve dealt with your messes after all.” Theseus smiled reassuringly. “Have a little faith in your brother, will you?”

“It's not that-” Newt bit his lip, struggling with his words. “Just please… Take care of yourself.”

Theseus blinked and then laughed a little. “That's surprising.” He shook his head a little. “Thank you, Newt.”

He turned his back and resumed his walk. This time around Newt didn't follow him, but he could tell his brother's gaze was on him until he disappeared from his sight. The talk in the Ministry wouldn't be a fun one, but he had to do it. He remembered Travers' words.

_Not even those favours will save your reputation, Theseus Scamander._

He knew that more than anyone. Fame and reputation were a doubled-edged sword. It could raise someone as much as it could destroy them. He couldn't do anything about it, he just had to deal with it. With one last glance at dear Hogwarts, he disapparated with a crack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this one! A friendly reminder you can find both of us on twitter @bakercrown and @LacieFuyu and on tumblr under the same usernames.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt breaks the rough news to Tina and Jacob. Meanwhile, Queenie adjust to life with Leta and Credence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this one and reminder as always that you can find Lacie and I on twitter and tumblr under the same handles. Thanks again to our beta Eli for being awesome!

Newt found his friends in the Great Hall, in the middle of what appeared to be an emotional conversation. He approached them as quietly as possible, trying not to interrupt. Tina's voice became clear in the vicinity. There was apparent distress in her voice.

“... You stayed with her far longer than I did, it’s not _your_ fault, do you hear me? I’m the one who left when she was vulnerable-” Tina said.

Jacob was going to rant on at Tina but she wasn’t having any of it.

“No!” Tina said sternly. Her eyes focused on Jacob's, trying to convince him otherwise. “You reacted when you were emotional, Jacob. After showing more patience than most people would have had under the circumstances in a lifetime. I don’t blame you, all right? You didn’t mean it.” Tina crossed her arms, but turned to look at Newt and Dumbledore as they descended down the great marble staircase together. Her expression softened as her eyes met Newt's meanwhile Jacob lit up at the sight of his best friend.

“Hey, Newt, this place is beautiful! You really went to school here, pal? You got to give me the tour!” There were obvious dark circles under his eyes and weariness in his features but Newt was glad to see that Jacob was able to appreciate Hogwarts even under the circumstances.

Newt smiled a little. “I would like that--” He grimaced, remembering the news that occupied his mind. He didn’t know how to break it to them. For a while his words simply hung in the air. “... But we need to talk first.” He finished his words and looked to Jacob and Tina, who both groaned.

Tina’s eyes narrowed. “Why do I get the feeling I’m not going to like whatever it is you have to say?” She asked as Newt and Dumbledore arrived at the bottom of the staircase. Newt thinned his lips at that, but before he could answer Dumbledore beat him to it.

“Because, what we have to say is probably not what either of you wish to hear,” Dumbledore said, neatly folding his hands. There was none of the classic twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Tina and Jacob, simply sadness. He let out a long sigh before his lips stretched to a polite but sad smile. “But perhaps there should be introductions. I am Albus Dumbledore, I am a teacher at Hogwarts. I teach--” He inclined his head slightly, thinned his lips. “That is, until recent developments, I was privileged enough to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.” He said as he offer his hand.

“Tina Goldstein, sir,” Tina said, as she cleared her throat and stiffly shaking Dumbledore’s hand. “I’m an Auror with MACUSA.” She let out a stiff laugh, a sadness flickering in her dark eyes. “Or I _was_ -who knows if I am now.” Her face was defeated and Newt found that it was strange, he wanted to hug Tina, wanted to assure her that everything would be okay, that her career wasn’t lost.

Dumbledore turned to Jacob. “It’s not often that we have a Muggle at Hogwarts. Who might you be?” That glimmer had returned to Dumbledore’s eyes for a fraction of a second, brought back only for the sake of making their guest more at ease. Newt could tell it did the trick as he saw Jacob became less tense in Dumbledore's presence.

“Jacob Kowalski,” Jacob said, shaking hands with Dumbledore. “I’m a baker from New York. I’m Newt’s best friend-” Jacob paused, clearly trying to decide if he should say more or not. If he did, however, Newt wasn’t paying attention, because he was more focused on the little thrill he felt.

_I’m Newt’s best friend._

Newt had always considered Jacob to be the best friend he’d ever had. It wasn’t like what he’d had with Leta, where they had both been drawn toward each other out of a shared state of being outcasts. It was a kindred spirits met with each other, their connection entire different with what he had with Jacob.

Jacob Kowalski was totally different from him; nothing about them could be similar. He was one of the first people that Newt had become friends with simply because he felt like they worked well together, had fun together and to hear Jacob confirm it out loud that they weren’t just friends, but _best_ friends, brought a small smile to Newt’s face despite the circumstances, no matter how childish a thing it was to be excited about.

“... That alone tells me a great deal about the quality of your character,” Dumbledore said warmly, a slight smile playing on his lips. “Newt is one of greatest men I’ve had the pleasure of teaching, with a strong moral bedrock. Welcome to Hogwarts, Mr. Kowalski.”

Dumbledore looked to Newt. “Shall you tell them or should I?” They exchanged looks and then Newt shook his head.

           “I’ll tell them Dumbledore,” Newt said, as he swallowing the lump in his throat. Truth to be told, his own heart was breaking, but they were his friends and he had to do it himself, that felt important somehow. Newt fidgeted with a button of his jacket, feeling nervous.

“I’ve just been talking with the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement…... Or more like my brother did.” He grimaced. Oh Merlin, why did he have to be the one to do this? It felt like he was stabbing himself with a knife but then again he  understand why Theseus asked him to do this. His brother used to say that people deserve the truth, whether it was a good or bad news and it always better came from someone they knew than stranger. Newt could tell he spoke from experience. Still, he didn’t know what he would do without Tina and Jacob, when they were gone. All these months that had passed already proved how miserable he was without them. They had just reunited for a while and yet they had to separate again soon. They were, after all, the biggest source of his strength. He knew of only one other person who needed them as much as he did, and that was Queenie.

Forget about Tina and Jacob feeling guilty. Had Queenie’s arrival at his home been her trying to ask him to help her? Maybe if he’d handled the situation better—but he’d never understood people—and he’d selfishly been worried about that stupid article—now two of the people he cared about most were paying for his failure to see that Queenie desperately needed help.

The person who had seen Queenie’s desperate unhappiness? None other than Grindelwald, who no doubt was eager to _use_ her rather than help her. He bit his lip in frustration, and deeply regretted the fact he couldn't see it and in the process failed to prevent her from leaving them as she believed that no one but Grindelwald could help her.

What Newt was worried about was what would happen once Queenie realized she was being used or what Grindelwald might do to her if there came a day that she was no longer useful. He certainly didn't look forward to see her (and Leta, his mind supplied unhelpfully) being betrayed by someone who had given them hope.

They were both looking at him, with those sad, missing-Queenie eyes. Newt gulped. It would be hard but he just had to say it.

“Well, as I said, my brother was talking with Travers, and he wants both of you out of the country,” Newt said, licking his lips. “Immediately.”

The reactions were immediate and exactly as Newt had expected. Tina was like an angry dragon. She glared at him, her eyes lit up as if fire had sparked inside them and Newt could almost imagine the sparks flying from her nose as she approached him with determination.

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Tina’s voice was soft and also a bit deadly. “My sister was just lied to and manipulated by a sociopath. Who knows what he is talking her into doing right now? Especially when he is not telling her the full story!” He could see tears brimming in Tina’s eyes and he could feel a pang in his chest as she continued “I have to get her back, Newt, before she irreversibly ruins her life!”

Newt approached Tina slowly, the same way he might approach an angry mother dragon with a nest of eggs, even as Jacob was speaking.

“I can’t do that either, Newt,” Jacob said. “She is the love of my life and the things I said - the way I left things - like Tina said, Grindelwald, he don’t care if he ruins Queenie’s life as long as he has someone to gain intelligence for him and tell him who is lying to him and who isn’t. I’m staying, Newt. We got to find Queenie before-before-” Before Aurors found her? Before she did something she would regret once she started thinking rationally again? Either question would work and Jacob couldn't let it happen to Queenie, the love of his life.

Newt reached up and gently wiped the tears pooling in Tina’s eyes. He wasn’t afraid of the anger flashing there nor of the way her nostrils were flared in anger. He pulled her close. Newt still didn’t know what to do with hugs, but this wasn’t just anyone - this was _Tina_. He would take a million hugs from her, and he would give her two million, if it would comfort her right now.

They broke away after several seconds, and Newt looked to both Tina and Jacob. “I know you’re both afraid for what will happen to Queenie,” Newt said with gentle tone, trying to make them see the point. “I am as well.” What would become of their little group without Queenie? What was a quartet with three people? Incomplete. None of them wanted that. “But Travers - the two of you don’t know what he’s like. If he wants you both gone, then you need to pack up and leave immediately. It's already a better arrangement than what he could possibly do if Theseus didn't intervene.” Which remind Newt that he had to check on his brother later.

“I almost died in the Great War, you think I’m afraid of some bureaucrat?” Jacob spat. “Look, I will face whatever consequences he wants to throw at me, but _I have to get Queenie back_.”

Newt gave Dumbledore a look that said _help me get through to them, please._ Dumbledore gave Newt the tiniest of nods.

“I knew Grindelwald, when we were boys.” He spoke up. This, indeed, made all eyes snap over to Dumbledore, including Newt’s. His voice filled with sadness as he continued. “The way he manipulates people - He knows how to set people up like pieces on a chessboard. And he has the charisma to talk them into moving where he wants them to. Sometimes he does this by withholding information. Sometimes he’ll simply paint a masterpiece of what the world could be like when he helps you achieve your wildest dreams.”

Dumbledore’s face was nostalgic, and  a little forlorn, remembering the person he loved who had become the very enemy they hated now. A muscle in Jacob’s jaw had tightened, Tina looked like she was about to cry.

“When I knew him, he made me feel like we could do anything, as long as we stuck together! We were a pair of geniuses, united in our own brilliance, in our dreams.” Dumbledore’s voice was mournful. “If your friend Queenie is under his spell right now, then the only thing that will work is finding a way to wake her up. Until then, you could drag her back, but she’d simply go back to him.”

Both Tina and Jacob  stunned at his revelation. Dumbledore continued. “Until she realizes on her own the evil that lurks underneath, there is little you can do. _I_ did not realize what was hidden under the surface until he hurt my brother and sister.” The concealed regret and bitterness, resurface as Dumbledore looked away. He was too emotional remembering that event.

Tina and Jacob were in a stunned silence. Any protests they wanted to launch died on their tongues. Their attention focused to the ex-professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts.

“What is obvious to the three of you about Grindelwald… Was not obvious to me at eighteen, nor is it obvious to Queenie Goldstein, Credence Barebone, or Leta Lestrange right now. He will make you feel like his best friend, and treat you like it, to win you over. You could show the three all the atrocities he’s committed in the paper, and I imagine they’ll just tell you what I probably would have as a boy--that it’s all propaganda, or that the paper doesn’t tell the full story. That people like _us_ simply can’t understand what Gellert is _truly_ like.” Dumbledore emphasised, trying to make his point clear.

Jacob looked heartbroken. He ran a hand across his face. He sighed, deeply. It was as if the weight on his shoulders kept push him down and everything became too much.

“Then, how am I supposed to get back the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, Dumbledore?” Jacob lamented.

Dumbledore gave him a pitying look, understanding completely what must have happened. “They don’t let wizards marry Muggles in the States, I believe?” He sighed, sadly. “I can see how Gellert got through to her, then. I’m truly sorry.”

“We don’t want--” Tina sighed, overwhelmed by everything. _“Just tell us how to get her back_ ! If dragging her back won’t work and telling her how awful he is won’t help, _what do we do?”_

“You wait,” Dumbledore said sadly. Tina was about to protest when Dumbledore explained more. “Gellert cannot play the card of misunderstood revolutionary forever. He’ll have to dirty his hands around Queenie, Leta, and Credence eventually… and from what the three of you have said about them being good people, undoubtedly they will come back to you three, begging for forgiveness. And when that day comes, you need to be prepared to offer them sympathy, and not judgment. It… Is quite a high to come off from, to be promised the world, only to realize you were taken in by a madman.”

The anger had melted off Tina, replaced now with a worn down sadness. She swallowed down her feelings despite how much she wanted to cry at that very moment. Jacob buried his head in hands. When Jacob, after a long moment, looked up, he saw how devastated Tina looked and wrapped an arm around her.

“Tina…” Jacob began, “Tina, I think what Dumbledore is saying is right. I saw what Queenie was like at the rally--there was no reasoning with her. Neither of us need the Ministry upset with us.” His voice was defeated, resigned to this choice. “We should go back to America, for now at least, let this calm down a little. We can both come back once we’ve cleared up everything with our jobs in New York.”

Tina nodded, wiping tears out of her eyes, breaking away slowly. Newt felt like his heart had been ripped into pieces watching both of them, but especially Tina. She took a deep breath and looked at Newt with her salamander eyes that still pooled with unshed tears.

“You will write immediately, if she contacts you?”

Newt nodded. “Of course, Tina.”

Tina sighed, still looking angry at the idea of having to leave but know it was their only option. “Fine, we’ll go. For now.” She added determinedly.

#

Queenie wasn’t sure where she had gone wrong with Leta. Leta’s mind had practically screamed at her, radiating guilt, unhappiness, and belief that she was a murderer. She bit her lip and paced around her room as she tried to see what about her actions had truly offended Leta. Should she have ignored that information? Queenie couldn’t imagine how ignoring it would be polite, to know someone was carrying such a weight and say _nothing_. She let out a long sigh.

She had just wanted to help.

But the fact remained was that within five minutes of meeting Leta, she had made an enemy and it troubled her. She couldn't forget the anger on Leta's features and sighed again. All she seemed to do lately was drive people away.

Teen.

Jacob.

Now Leta.

She couldn't do anything about Tina and Jacob now, no matter how lonely she was or how much she already missed them after being here for twelve hours. She could, however, do something about Leta. This was the new life both of them had chosen, now, after all, and they couldn’t spend it at each other’s throats. Living with a friend or an ally was a better option than not having anyone. She shuddered; she loathed being lonely.

Besides, if Queenie was honest with herself what she needed - _wanted_ , was a friend. Even if she was wary of the idea of befriending a Lestange, Leta’s thoughts gave Queenie the impression she was a good person. No one could remain that tortured over something that had happened twenty years ago and be a bad person. Maybe, for a family of Dark Arts practitioners, Leta was different. She deserved to get the benefit of the doubt. Her Legilimency rarely led her astray, after all.

At any rate, she had to be, because Queenie needed a friend and Leta was her best option right now. Coming back up from Nurmengard’s spacious kitchens, which could fit three of Jacob’s bakeries into it, Queenie put together a tray of oatmeal (She was disappointed they didn’t have any pastries, but she supposed that was a given considering was a war fortress. Pastries were luxuries out in the mountains.) and a hot cup of coffee and trudged back across the castle to Leta’s lab. Once she arrived at the door, Queenie knocked, holding her breath. This had to work. If it didn’t, maybe something was truly wrong with her? Maybe she just couldn’t get people to like her anymore, maybe she was just _too_ different from ordinary people-

“Come in,” Leta’s muffled voice rang from the other side of the door. Queenie exhaled and entered. Leta was reading a book before she turned her attention to Queenie. Leta’s eyes narrowed when she saw her, but Queenie did her best to respond to the scowl with a bright grin.

“Good morning,” Queenie said, walking over and placing the tray on the table that Leta was sitting at with a thick book on alchemy. “I thought you might like some breakfast. You can’t do what’s never been done before on an empty stomach.” She said with a sheepish smile.

Leta stared at her, expression wary and Queenie couldn't figure out what was behind that expression. What was Leta thinking? Her mind was eerily silent. Queenie suspected Occlumency. She was not used to total silence from another human being's mind and frankly it was unsettling, as if she were dead. Leta's eyes were still on her, her features growing even more wary as the deafening silence filled the lab. Queenie felt the awkwardness going up about another ten degrees.

“Um, look,” Queenie started, biting her lip and just wanting to get this over with. “I just wanted to apologize for last night. Clearly, you don’t want to discuss your past. I’m not here to help talk you through your old wounds. Sometimes - sometimes I forget it’s not my job to save everyone from their inner turmoil. I won’t bring up what I saw again and I’ll leave your mind alone as much as I can.”

Queenie wished for an avalanche to come down from one of the nearby mountains and bury her. This was just awful, especially since she still had so much she wanted to tell Leta: That it hadn’t been wrong for her to be tired of the baby, that she hadn’t known what would happen. If, however, Leta didn’t want to be helped, there was little Queenie could do for her.

“All right then,” Leta said. Her mind was entirely silent. Queenie wasn’t sure what to say - was she forgiven?

This made her heart break. She missed Jacob, who had always been loyal to her, who cared for her from the beginning. He’d gone all the way to Paris for her--could she be sure now, that he truly had meant what he’d said? Maybe running away had been the wrong impulse, but now she was surrounded by strangers, strangers who didn’t seem to know her or want to understand her like Jacob always had. Even her worst actions, she’d never had to explain to him or justify. He’d always known and understood, even if he had disagreed. When he didn’t agree, honestly at times she liked that. She knew her moral compass wasn’t always straight and sometimes she needed that guidance. Oh, she needed Jacob-

A lump formed in Queenie’s throat.

“Well, even if you can’t forgive me, I hope we can at least be civil, since we both need Grindelwald’s cause to succeed,” Queenie said, forcing a smile.  “And you don’t, um, have to forgive me. I guess I just hoped that--” She thinned her lips and sigh. This was complicated, especially because she was not sure of Leta's feelings. She wasn’t sure how to interact with someone if she couldn’t tell how they felt. “Well, I’ll just leave you to finish that before it gets cold.” Queenie left Leta to eat the breakfast, to head for her first task for the morning. She wiped away at the tears stinging at her eyes again. Urgh! Could she not go for five minutes without crying? It seemed like it was all she did anymore.

She had been tasked to teach Credence magic. She arrived at his room and knocked again. Like Leta, she was instantly told to come in. Credence was poking at his writing desk with his wand, a spellbook in one hand. _Advanced Transfiguration_.

“I think it’s a bit early for you to be trying to change your desk into a wolf,” Queenie said, with a slight amused giggle at his thoughts. “Although a wolf would make an amazing pet, I agree.”

Credence jump back, shocked. Queenie felt tears prickling in her eyes again. Not another repeat of Leta. A weariness hit her bones. She didn’t want to be different or rejected. Her chest tightened at the thought. _Normal_ . She just wanted a life as a _normal_ witch, with a _normal_ family, with Jacob. With Tina. Why was life so hard, so cruel?

“Um, I can read minds,” Queenie explained. “I was born with it.” She walked over to Credence’s closet and flung open the doors. The clothes he wore were much too drab and moody for Queenie’s taste. He needed something that would be empowering, so that he could believe in himself, in the destiny he was shaping. Queenie picked out a pinstriped suit and a velvet one and held them out to Credence.

 _What is she doing?_ Credence thought, baffled

“Clothes have always been a form of self-expression for me. Clothes are art and empowerment,” Queenie explained, a kind smile bloomed on her face. “Today is your first day as a proper wizard, you should feel like a million dragots. So, which suit do you want to wear?”

Credence’s eyes stayed over to the deep green velvet one and gave a slight nod. He walked over and took it from Queenie.

“Thank you,” Credence whispered carefully, unsure of what to make of her yet. “Um, your name…?”

“Oh! Right,” Queenie said as she clasped her hands. “It’s Queenie Goldstein.”

His eyes widened a little at the last name. “Goldstein…?”

She saw Tina in his mind, protecting him from that terrible woman. Despite everything, despite knowing Tina hated her, Queenie felt a small swell of pride. Tina, always protecting those who couldn’t protect themselves. She smiled just a little.

“That’s my sister,” she said, responding to his thoughts.

Something clicked in Credence’s mind in that moment. He’d not known what to think of her until then. But knowing she was the sister of the first true person to show him kindness--his whole being relaxed and he smiled at her. He went into the bathroom attached to the bedroom to change into the suit, while Queenie planned a lesson in her head.

This was off to a good start. She allowed herself a grin of satisfaction. She just prayed she wouldn’t do something to ruin it. Not again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, guys! It was Lacie's turn and she's been busy. But we're back! Hope everyone is having a great summer!

 

Newt sighed as they walked to the harbour. Even though they had finally met again, he had to say goodbye. _Again_. Newt clenched his fist as his eyes landed on the two figures that walked in front of him in silence. There were no words exchanged between them. Not yet, at least. He wanted to tell them a lot of things, but he wasn’t sure how to tackle it.  

 

Newt wanted to tell them how much he would miss them, that he would write them, loads of times, that he would definitely come to America to help them. But no words escaped his mouth. It felt as if they were stuck in his throat. 

 

The past months without them were miserable for him. Newt missed Jacob, and because Jacob’s memories were erased, he couldn’t send any letters. Or at least he had thought so. Meanwhile, he had exchanged a lot of letters with Tina until that fateful one in which he was insensitive with his words about Aurors and the letters stopped coming. Not to mention the tabloid that mixed up which Scamander brother would marry Leta.

 

Newt was not sure where their relationship stood. They were not together but at least they were friends. _Right?_ With everything that had happened, they never had a chance to talk about them. He knew what he felt for Tina. He loved her. There was not an ounce of doubt there. Even so, he wouldn’t push his feelings on her.  A name echoed in his mind.  

 

_Achilles Tolliver._

 

Queenie had said he and Tina were dating and if it was true, he didn’t want to come between their relationship, especially if Achilles made her happy. Newt wanted to ask but he couldn’t find in himself to. 

 

But Newt didn’t want it to end like this either. He needed to talk with her.

 

“Tina,” Newt called. “Can we talk for a bit?” 

 

Tina exchanged glances with Jacob. His best friend nodded at her and patted her back briefly as if trying to give her encouragement. Her eyes turned back to  him and she replied with a tight smile on her face. “Of course, Newt.” 

 

“Newt!” Jacob called suddenly, startling Newt and Tina. “C’mon here first.” 

 

Newt still didn’t understand what was going on as he walked over to Jacob. His best friend immediately pulled him into a hug. At this gesture, he couldn’t help but think how similar Jacob and his brother could be with how easily they gave physical affection like hugs.Newt hugged him back tightly, because he didn’t know when would he meet his best friend again. He wanted to hold him in this embrace and never let him go.

Jacob finally pulled back and squeezed Newt’s shoulder, trying to encourage him. “The two of you haven’t really talked, right? Avoiding it because you don’t want to make things worse?” Newt could only nod because it was the truth. “Talk to her properly.  Make sure your feelings get across, and you need to listen to Tina too. You need to try to understand each other’s feelings and where those feelings came from, instead of just sweeping it under the rug.” He felt Jacob squeeze his shoulder a little bit harder. He sounded choked up. “Don’t end up like me and Queenie. Both of us missed what  the other was trying to say and we ended up like this.” 

 

Newt’s heart bled for Jacob. It was clear that there were many things that he had wanted to say, but the person he wanted to speak to was gone - to a place where he couldn’t reach her, for now. Hearing Jacob’s words only strengthened his resolve to help them get Queenie back. “We will get her back, Jacob. I promise.” 

 

“I know. I know you will, especially with Tina and you joining forces, I am more than sure.” Jacob gave him a watery smile. “I’ll board first. You and Tina better sort it out before it leaves, buddy.” He punched Newt’s shoulder playfully.

 

“Understood.” 

 

Jacob then informed Tina that he would wait for her in the boat and whispered something in her ear that made Tina smile to herself. Jacob finally left and the air between them became thick with awkwardness again. 

 

“Tina, I-”

 

“Newt. I-” 

 

Both of them immediately closed their mouths. 

 

“I think you should speak first, Tina.” Newt rubbed the nape of his neck in embarrassment.

 

“No, it should be you. I didn’t mean to interrupt you, Newt.” Tina smiled sheepishly. 

 

Newt knew if they kept on like this the boat would end up leaving without her, so he gathered his courage and started to spill his feelings to her. 

 

“I am sorry, Tina.” Newt started. “What I said in my letter, I thought you knew that you were an exception, that you were different from all those Aurors, but I didn’t try to explain it and it caused a misunderstanding that hurt you. I am truly sorry, Tina. It was never my intent to hurt you.” He took a deep breath and looked right into her beautiful dark eyes. “I love you, Tina Goldstein. It’s the truth.” 

 

“B-but you don’t have to feel responsible for my emotions. You don’t have to respond.” Newt looked downward, toward his hands that gripped his case until his knuckles turned white. “Queenie told me that you moved on and dated a fellow Auror, Achilles Tolliver. If you’re happy with him then it’s alright because I don’t want to ruin your happiness, Tina. I’m sorry for being so selfish with confessing my true feelings but I don’t want to regret not speaking up. Regret that comes from something that never is done is haunts you for longer than something that you have done after all.” His mind whirled with many things; there were a lot of things that he regretted especially regarding Leta and Theseus. He didn’t want Tina included in the list. He raised his head. “Anyway Tina, I just need you to know. If I could still have your friendship that-” 

 

Newt never had a chance to finish what his sentence because Tina stopped him as she put her index finger on his lips. His eyes widened as he saw a watery smile bloom on Tina’s beautiful face. 

 

“Newt, that’s enough.” Tina said softly. “I received your feelings loud and clear.” 

 

“You did?” 

 

“Yes, I did.” Tina affirmed. “Now let me tell you how I feel, Newt.” She took a deep breath and spoke. “I was hurt, I won’t deny that, but I was also at fault. I was mad at your opinion about Aurors and then I jumped to conclusions based on a tabloid that gets facts wrong more than half the time. . I was angry and jealous and instead of sending you a letter, I went radio silent. I’m sorry too, Newt.” 

 

“And about Achilles…. It’s true that I dated him but my reasoning for dating him was wrong. I didn’t realise at first, but I dated him because you hurt me and I just needed something to prove that I was okay. Not because I liked him or anything. Achilles is a good guy and as time passed, I realised I was being unfair to him. Before I went to Paris, we broke up.” 

 

“You see, Newt. I wasn’t okay, I never moved on. That’s why I cold to you in Paris. I love you, Newt. I was and still am in love with you and that’s the truth.”

 

Newt was speechless for a moment before he dared himself to ask. “You are in love with me?”

 

“Yes, I am.” Tina replied softly.

 

“Does that mean I am allowed to keep loving you?” He asked again, still in disbelief. His jaw had to be on the pier.

 

Tina let out a laugh and gave him a watery smile. “You silly man, of course you are. I’m so glad you feel the same.” 

 

Newt was overwhelmed. He was beyond happy and many things to say but his brain short-circuited as he blurted out “CanIkissyou?”

 

Tina blinked. “What?”

 

Newt chastised himself and asked it properly. “Can I kiss you, Tina?” His face turned bright red after he muttered it. 

 

Tina chuckled and with a little smile she said, “I would like that, Newt.” 

 

Newt put down his case and took her face in his hands, pulling her closer as their lips met in the middle. The kiss itself felt sweet and brought butterflies to his stomach. He didn’t know a kiss could feel so satisfying.

 

They finally pulled back when the boat’s foghorn sounded and they knew their time was up. Newt gathered his courage and asked, “A-are we…?” but Tina cut him and gave him a kiss on the cheek that promptly turned his face red.

 

“Yes, Newt. We’re together. You are my... _boyfriend_.” She teased him. 

 

Newt felt giddy with happiness. He loved his confident girlfriend. Tina was his girlfriend! He really liked how that sounded. Then another whistle blew and they exchanged sad smiles. 

 

“I have to go, Newt.” 

 

“I know. I’ll come to America soon. I’ll find a way to get my travel lifted _somehow_.”  

 

“Don’t break any laws.” Tina teased. She winked at him.

 

“I won’t. I promise.” Newt laughed. 

 

They promised to continue their correspondence again and not be so quick to jump to conclusions. Neither was willing to let go when they embraced but they had to because she had to board the boat. 

 

Newt watched the boat leave the harbour slowly. He already felt lonely again, as if the boat had taken away his heart with it. 

* * *

 

Theseus sat in his office, soon to be the office of a new Head of the Auror Department. He, Theseus Scamander, had been demoted from his position as the Head of Aurors. It had been surprising, as he expected to be fired instead, but he guessed that his colleagues' respect for some of his achievements saved him. 

 

_Not even those favours will save your reputation, Theseus Scamander._

Theseus laughed. Not in good humour but frustration, bordering on hysterical. He knew it. He was not unaware of  how easily people turned their backs on what they considered different, or worse, those who made a mistake. It was ridiculous and yet, it was not. _Humans_ , he thought, _whether they were muggles or wizards, had that tendency to condemn people who made mistakes_. That was why he had been walking on such a fine line between keeping himself in the good graces of the Ministry and simultaneously made sure that when Newt was in trouble, he could pull some strings with all the favours he had in his belt. 

 

If he were being honest, he should start cleaning the office soon. But he couldn’t, not yet. He sent an owl to Newt. He asked him to come to his office as soon as his American friends left. He looked down at the paper on the desk and smiled a little. He realised this was probably the last time he could pull strings to help Newt. He could only hope next time his brother wouldn't be in trouble that he couldn’t escape because Theseus wasn’t sure he could save him anymore. 

 

There came a knock on the door. He immediately straightened himself and told his visitor to enter. His visitor was none other than his brother, Newt Scamander. Theseus was amused at the timing and chuckled.  

 

“Why are you laughing, Theseus?” 

 

“Nothing,” Theseus replied, biting back his laugh. “Just funny timing.” 

 

Newt frowned at him, definitely not believing him even though it was the truth. He snorted. “Anyway, what about your American friends? Have they left?” 

 

“They did. I just came from the harbour. I just told them goodbye.” 

 

“I see,” Theseus sighed in relief. “Thank you, Newt. Sorry for the trouble.” 

 

“No!” Newt exclaimed. “I mean it was no trouble. Also, it should be me apologizing for trouble instead of you, Theseus.”

 

“It’s fine. I am your older brother, aren’t I?” Theseus grinned. “Anyway, is Miss Goldstein is the reason why you were so insistent on getting your travel ban lifted?” Newt didn’t answer but the blush that suddenly appeared on his face was more than enough indication. _Ah, to be young and in love_ , he mused. There was a dull ache in his chest that reminded him that in his heart, he missed Leta. He cast away his thoughts. Not now. “I see… Did you sort it out with her?”

 

“I did.”

 

“So my brother is no longer single now?” Theseus smiled brightly.

 

“Tina is my girlfriend now.” Newt confirmed with a smile on his face.

 

Elation consumed Theseus, like the buzz after a good drink. Heh, kick he had needed. What a pity he had no chance to properly talk to her nor Newt’s friend, but one day, maybe. He glanced at the paper on the desk and smiled. This news would make his brother happy for sure, then. 

 

“Newt,” Theseus said, as he gave the paper to him. “Have a present.” 

 

Newt frowned, obviously confused but still took the paper and read. Theseus observed as his brother’s expression slowly changed from confusion to surprise. Newt raised his head and looked at him with both happiness and confusion. 

 

“My travel ban lifted?! B-but how?” 

 

“I called in a favour and reminded them that despite your breaking the law, you're the first person to catch Grindelwald and also played a major role in stopping Paris from being swallowed by the cursed fire. Stopping you travelling around the world would reduce the possibility of Grindelwald being caught again. They finally relented and lifted the ban.” 

 

Theseus didn’t lie. It was partially the truth. What he didn’t mention was that the Minister, in exchange, had given _him_ a travel ban for six months. According to them, he couldn’t be trusted because his fiancee had fled and betrayed the Ministry. They blamed him for a Lestrange joining the Ministry. He had to grit his teeth and swallow the lump in his throat as they had spoken those words. He wanted to say that Leta had been manipulated and pound that into their thick skulls but he knew that would be a waste of time. 

 

“........seus!” 

 

Theseus blinked and raised his head. Newt looked at him with a funny expression - dare he say it was concern? He was not used to seeing Newt concerned for him. Huh. It felt nice but also weird. He still couldn’t believe it.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry. What did you say?” 

 

“I thanked you, but then I noticed you didn't hear me. You had a faraway look in your eyes.” Newt explained. “What’s on your mind?”

 

“Nothing.” Theseus shook his head. He searched for his other present for Newt in his jacket pocket and then gave it to him. “Here, another present.”

 

“Wait, this is-” 

 

“Yes, Newt. That’s a boat ticket for tonight. I know you want to help your friends save Queenie Goldstein.” Theseus explained. “Since I get your ban lifted, anyway, that is an added bonus.”

 

“Theseus, I-” 

 

“Just stay out of trouble, alright?” _I can’t clean up your messes anymore,_ was left unsaid and Newt didn’t realise it. 

 

“I’ll try.” Newt said, determinedly. 

 

“At least you are going to try.” Theseus chuckled. He stood up and approached his brother. Without warning, he pulled him into a hug. “Be careful, Newt. And give my regards to your friend and girlfriend.” 

 

“I will. But really, thank you so much, Thee.” 

 

Theseus decided he loved the comeback of his old nickname. No one ever called him that beside Newt and he had ceased to use it for years now. He resisted the tears and tightened the embrace before pulling back. 

 

“You’re welcome, Newt.” Theseus smiled. “Now shush you, I have paperwork waiting to be finished.” 

 

He had already turned his back to his desk again when Newt suddenly spoke up. “I’ll find a way to get Leta too. I’ll inform you if I get any information about her. I promise." 

 

Theseus was speechless but then he looked over his shoulder and smiled. “I appreciate it, Newt. I truly do.”

 

Newt smiled back and nodded. He looked hesitated for a bit and then without words, his brother pulled him into a brief hug which he responded in kind. His brother told him to find some time to rest and that he would send him a letter as soon as he arrived in New York. Satisfied that Theseus agreed, Newt finally left the office. 

 

And Theseus finally let out a breath. 

 

Theseus carded his fingers through his hair in frustration. He then slumped in his chair and sighed tiredly. He hoped Newt wouldn't be at him. Another truth that he hid from Newt was besides wanting to give his brother a present with that ticket, he also didn’t want Newt to know he was demoted. It was pathetic, really. Talk about pride. The news about his demotion would only hit the Prophet tomorrow and that was why he had made sure that Newt would have left the country by then. 

 

For one last time, he wanted to Newt to see him as dependable. Silly, but it was really important to him. Newt didn’t really need him, anyway. Now he already had people who loved and cared for him. More importantly, _accepted_ him.

 

It was something that he knew Newt was sure about him, that Theseus couldn’t accept him. The truth was he couldn’t comprehend him, but he knew nothing would change Newt and he accepted it, and loved him even if he didn’t understand what made him tick. Newt wouldn’t want to change, anyway. 

 

His brother always stayed true to himself and it was not a bad thing. Not at all. In a world where people could easily swayed by fame and glory, Newt was like a breath of fresh air. Theseus sometimes asked Newt for a compromise because he knew not everyone would accept Newt as he was. 

 

But to Newt, Theseus seemed like he was being overbearing and couldn't accept him for who he was and he couldn't really blame Newt for believing that. He could be a little too forceful when his temper flared or under pressure.

 

Theseus reflected on a lot of things, from his work to his personal life. His mind though, latched onto the fact that he was alone. He was terribly, utterly _alone_. Leta was no longer beside him and he had basically sent Newt away. It almost reminded him of the time after the war, when Newt and him became almost like strangers, when Leta hadn't entered his life. He did this to himself; there was no excuse. If he could have convinced Leta that Grindelwald couldn't be trusted with that promise. When people die, there is no coming back. No matter how much you begged and cried for it. He knew it all too well.

 

Theseus covered his eyes and sighed.

  
_Hey, Newt._ He lamented _. Your brother really is pathetic isn’t he?_


	5. Chapter 5

Leta, Queenie, and Credence had been the only ones left behind on a very important mission. Leta was trying very hard not to feel snubbed. Had she not, after all, spent her first week here shut up in her lab, working herself to the bone, poring over book after book to try and understand the very essence of life so she could figure out how to call it back from death? 

She couldn’t suppress a sigh of annoyance. She didn’t like to admit it but she felt caged and it would have been nice to have gotten out of this damned snowy castle. 

Credence, she realized as she stepped down the stairway that led to the main foyer, felt the same. She could not see him since she was surrounded by stone and stained glass windows, but she could hear him, from where the stairs branched off to the main entrance.

“—don’t want to try unlocking this damn door again, Queenie! I want to be out on the mission, like everyone else! You’ve heard how they’ve talked about us, and Leta! They consider us to be rejects, because we got left behind—”

Leta paused. She did not want to interrupt them. Queenie had spent most of her time over the past week helping Credence learn magic, and she’d been happy to stay out of the Legilimens’ way. Credence, she had nothing against personally, however, he was a living reminder of her fatal error.

Not that what had happened was his fault, of course. It was  _ her  _ fault. 

Also--it wasn’t as if she wished Credence--or was it Aurelius now? Regardless of his name, it wasn’t as though she wished he were dead, however much she might wish Corvus were alive. Even though for Corvus to be alive…. Aurelius would have drowned. She wanted to laugh at the irony. One life for another. How cruel fate could be with her?

She tried her best to shake the worries out of her head and drew up her mental wards so that Queenie would not sense she was here. She arrived at the end of the stairway, and paused near the stone entryway, large and heavy with intricate designs around the frame where a door would usually be. Again, how did Grindelwald have this much money?

“It ain’t forever.” Leta peeked around the corner and saw Queenie put a hand on Aurelius’ shoulder. On Aurelius’ other shoulder, his baby phoenix chirped as though to agree. “An’ you don’t know magic, anyway. What good would you be out there?” 

Queenie tapped Credence’s deep navy suit with one of her long pink nails as though to drive her point home. 

Credence slumped at the unfortunate reminder. Leta ducked back around the corner. How had this happened? Why was she, who valued privacy, spying? She turned to leave and started walking away, but unfortunately as happens when one is trying  _ not  _ to listen to something, their voices still carried. Damn them both!

“Well, what about you?” Credence insisted. “You can read minds! Surely you’re more useful out there!” 

Unfortunately for them, the conversation was interrupted by a very loud rumble of Leta’s stomach. 

“That you, honey?” A pause from Queenie. “We should head to the kitchen, get you and that bird of yours somethin’ to eat… We’ve earned a break.”

Their footsteps carried.  _ Whew _ . Well, at least she could deliberately arrive after them and they would never know how much she had sort-of-intentionally sort-of-accidentally heard. 

Once Leta could no longer hear their voices, she also continued to mulling over why it was she had bothered to spy on them to start with. She let out a little laugh in disbelief. She, who despised invasions of privacy, who had lost her temper with Queenie over the very same sin.  _ Get a grip _ , she muttered to herself,  _ you can’t do the thing you hate to other people just because you can.  _

If she thought about it—and she didn’t want to admit it—she was lonely. She ached to be held by Theseus. She missed harassing Newt to come have dinner with them. She couldn’t help herself but miss them. They were, after all, her constant companions. Even after she and Newt’s relationship became complicated, they never truly stopped being friends, and Theseus, after he entered her life again, no longer as Newt’s friend that he mentioned in letters, but as an equal, there was no day she wouldn’t see him in one way or another. There was a yawning gap in her heart that would always ache to be filled by them, especially Theseus. 

Now she was alone in the castle, for over a week, with Queenie and Credence her only companions, until Grindelwald and the rest of his companions returned. The hole in her heart was only getting bigger.

She wanted company. Desperately, if it could somehow lessen the pain in her heart.

She could do worse, honestly. The Legilimency could be countered with Occlumency, and it was not Aurelius’ fault she was a murderer. In fact, as awful as what had happened had been, the outcome had been…  _ Good  _ for Aurelius. 

Still, there was a part of that was not ready to put all of that baggage aside. Queenie had invaded her privacy. If Aurelius were dead, Corvus would be alive and she wouldn’t even  _ be  _ here. 

She would be with the Scamander brothers again; now they both probably hated her. 

There was a strong part of Leta that wanted to continue to hold a grudge against both of them. She wanted to resent them for their actions. No matter how irrational it sounded, she held herself back. She took a deep breath and sighed. She pointedly trying to ignore all the voices that resounded in her mind.

She ignored the voice that said she was responsible for Aurelius being here, not him. 

She ignored the voice that reminded herself that Queenie had apologized, and that continuing to hold a grudge was petty. 

She opened the door to the kitchen. Both Queenie and Aurelius looked nervous at the sight of her. Honestly, she was used to having that effect on people, but she wished she didn’t. She really  _ wanted  _ to be liked.

Urgh, how sentimental. 

“Hello,” Leta said stiffly. The kitchens here were much bigger than the ones at the Lestrange estate and with five times the amount of house elves scurrying around. The room was loud with the banging of pots and pans. Queenie and Credence sat on wine barrels in the corner. Queenie in a wine-colored dress eating a  _ pain au chocolat _ , a napkin draped over her lap to prevent crumbs, and Credence munching on a croissant, brushing crumbs off his fancy suit. 

She forced the corners of her mouth up. Queenie had been right earlier. They both needed Grindelwald to succeed and infighting would do nothing to accomplish that. 

Aurelius gave Queenie a nervous glance and Queenie tried her best to give him a worried smile. Leta herself could not read minds, but she could only guess that with Queenie’s gift, something silent had probably passed between them. Probably nothing good about her. 

“You should try the puff with the vanilla buttercream filling,” Queenie said to her. “I had one last night. It’s delicious. Only better version I’ve had is my boyfriend’s.” She sniffed and winced at the last word and given that her boyfriend was not here, Leta wondered—were they alike? Did Queenie, like her, wonder if she now had an  _ ex _ ?

“How good of a recommendation is that? Perhaps your boyfriend cannot cook.” Leta asked. Queenie’s lips thinned. Leta knew her words were rude, but all the better. Queenie and Aurelius couldn’t reject her, abandon her, if she never let them in. “Is your boyfriend a baker?”

Aurelius snorted as Queenie said, “Actually, yes.” 

“Oh.” How humiliating. “Then that is a very good recommendation.” Leta offered a non-verbal apology by heaping a large pile of the cream puffs onto her plate. She sat down on a barrell across from Queenie and Aurelius. 

“You don’t have to sit all the way over there.” Amazing that Aurelius was offering despite her rudeness. “You can sit with us, over here.” 

It’d be easier to remain where she was. Alone. Unhurt. 

Yet she found herself standing and crossing the room, her feet eching against the stone floor. It felt surreal. Yet the only thought she had was _ I am tired of being alone _ . She down gracefully on the other side of Aurelius. There was a painful moment of silence. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She really needed to change that. 

“Aurelius, how are you faring in your studies?” She supposed asking about how he was learning couldn’t hurt and she needed to try her best to sound polite. She took a bit of her cream puff and letting out the sound of delight. “Sweet Merlin, this is good.” Queenie gave her a smirk that roughly translated to  _ I told you so _ . 

Aurelius seemed to get smaller in response to Leta’s question about his studies. “I’m a terrible wizard.” 

“No you are not,” Queenie insisted. She paused for a second to chew on her pastry. Finally, she swallowed.  “Your only problem is confidence.”

“The problem is that this—” Aurelius waved around the room “—was a mistake! I don’t belong here. I don’t belong anywhere and I certainly don’t belong with powerful witches like the two of you!” Aurelius looked out the window, where snow was pouring down. Leta shivered. She was from England. She was used to the cold, but this place was ridiculous. If you could build a fortress anywhere, why in the snowy mountains? “Whatever Grindelwald saw in me was fake. Everyone knows I’m just a pretender trying to be a clever wizard, but I can’t even unlock a damn door!”

Maybe it was that Aurelius was the same age as Corvus but Leta found herself moved. Queenie, who had finished her baked goods while Aurelius talked, vanished her now-empty plate and pulled in Aurelius for a gentle hug. She gave him a motherly pat on the back.

“You are learning,” Queenie said firmly. “Even I struggle with that spell under pressure. Stop beating yourself up.” 

Leta hated to admit it but—she needed up to help Aurelius. If she hadn’t been able to be a big sister to Corvus, due to her own crime, well, she could help Aurelius. That was the least she could do as she was now. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Queenie giving her a concerned glance and it was then that Leta realized she’d been so caught up in the idea of having to talk with them, she wasn’t using Occlumency.  _ Damn _ . Queenie looked away as soon as she saw Leta looking at her and Leta quickly drew up wards in her mind again. 

Leta stood up. “The only way to have confidence, Aurelius, sometimes, is to pretend like you do until it stops being a lie.” Leta studied him. That slouch. The way he never met anyone’s eyes. Urgh. She could almost hear her old teacher’s disapproving tone in her mind. “Queenie was right to put you in a good suit” - she gave Queenie a rare approving gaze, and Queenie seemed to light up at the compliment - “but if you want to appear confident, you need to go further than that. Square your shoulders! Sit up straight! Look people in the eye!”

Aurelius looked around helplessly as though hoping Leta was talking to someone else — or as though someone would save him. His eyes seemed to drill into Queenie in a way that said  _ save me. _

Queenie laughed. Perhaps he had been thinking something along those lines. “She’s got a point. You’re better off listening to her.” 

“I come from an ancient pureblood family. I am a Slytherin. The world I come from is a dog-eat-dog one,” Leta explained as she began to stride about the room, shoulders squared with pride. “If you don’t act like you’re the most important person in the room and have a backbone, people walk all over you.” She paused, her expression turning sympathetic. “I am not saying your situation is your fault, Aurelius.”  _ It’s my fault.  _ “But if you want new people to respect you, you must act like one worthy of respect.” Leta gave him a “come here” gesture. “Both you might as well come here. I am going to teach you both the art of commanding respect.”

Queenie looked taken aback. “Even me?”

“Yes, even you,” Leta sighed. “You’re like a kitten or a cupcake. I know the politics of a lot of the wizards here. If you can’t learn to keep secrets and save face, you’ll get eaten alive.” 

Queenie must have thought this was a good point, because she stood up. She tilted her head at Leta, sizing her up. 

“How do you know all of this?” Queenie asked. Leta supposed her Occlumency must be annoying. She bit back a smirk, not being able to help feeling a bit satisfied no matter how petty it sounded

“My great-aunt Manon held parties hosting the most prominent wizarding families in France since I was a girl. Learning politics was a part of getting through the evening without being humiliated.” 

Both Aurelius and Queenie seemed to exchange glances, before they both stood up and walked over to her. 

“Well, I’ve already told you what you need to work on Aurelius; we’re going to keep that up,” Leta said. She turned to Queenie. “As for you, you need to learn to control your emotions. I’ve spotted you crying about five times this week. Never cry here again, understand? I don’t care what you left behind; if you cry, it gives women like Vinda Rosier something to use against you. Do you understand?”

Queenie nodded. 

“How do the two of you typically conceal how you’re feeling?” Leta said. “Everyone has a mask they put on to people they are wary of. I, for example, distance myself to give off an impression of being tough.”

Aurelius stared at her, a disbelief painted on his eyes. “You mean you’re not naturally this bossy and standoffish?”

“It is a mask I developed at a young age to keep people from being able to hurt me or use anything against me.” Leta hated to admit this, she felt like she might as well have stripped naked in front of both of them. But it had to be done. They had not been raised around purebloods and purebloods were the majority here. They truly did need help if they were going to survive. 

Leta Lestrange might be a monster, but she was at least a monster with a heart. 

“I’ve always tried to seem happier than I feel,” Queenie said. “If I take care of people and I smile… It makes other people happy and they can’t see how sad I really am; and I’ve embraced my femininity. People don’t tend to think feminine women are capable of much.”

Leta nodded with approval. Impressive, even if she didn’t want to admit it. “I understand this new life is an adjustment, Queenie, but start harnessing that again. You can twist your image here to get back to that. If people think you’re shallow and just here to teach Aurelius, they won’t think you’re capable of anything else. Empty yourself of all emotions and give me a smile. Think about something happy, if you have to.” 

There was a pause, as Queenie closed her eyes. She then forced a smile on her face and it was the most strained smile Leta had ever seen. It was truly painful to look at. 

“Relax your cheeks,” Leta said. “When you fake a smile, your cheeks get tight. Actually, your whole body is tense, you need to stop that. The wizards here will figure out your tells the more they see you. Loosen your muscles.” Queenie did so. “Good.” Leta turned to Aurelius. “Now you… You require more work than I can help you with in one afternoon. You both probably do, but Queenie at least has a helpful head start. Now, like I asked both of you before, Aurelius, how do you show off confidence? However, that is, go over to the door and  _ dominate _ it. I will give you an example.” With that, Leta drew her wand, pointed it at the door, locking them in. 

She then squared her shoulders and strode over to the door. She glared down at the doorknob and gave it a forceful wave. “ _ Alohomora _ !” The door creaked open. She turned back to Aurelius, who shrank back. 

“I don’t know how to seem confident—I couldn’t do something like that,” he admitted. “I can’t really do anything.”

Leta sighed. This was going to be hard. “Everyone is good at something. You have strengths if Queenie and I say you do, right Queenie?”

Queenie nodded and the bird chirped. Good. 

“I can control my Obscurus,” Credence admitted, looking ashamed as he spat out the words. 

“And why are you ashamed of that? That is something you can do that no one else here can. Own it.” 

“Because—” Credence refused to meet her eyes— “It’s freakish and weird. No one else can do it, even among wizards I’m odd. I can’t be proud of that.” 

“There are plenty of things other wizards can do that others can’t,” Leta said, determined to get him to start being more confident. “Queenie here can read minds after all.” 

Queenie laughed bitterly. “Yeah, and everyone I know thinks I’m a freak or a burden, too. Even you are blocking me out right now. I ain’t stupid, I can tell.” 

“I’m doing it because I like privacy, not to insult you,” Leta said. She had a feeling she had to address people’s need for privacy but that would be for another time.  “Both of you can do things that I can’t… When it comes down to it, my main talents are keeping secrets and snarking at people. Both of you need to stop viewing yourselves as freaks. You have  _ advantages _ , not burdens.”

She turned back to Aurelius. “Aurelius, I want you to go over to that lock and focus on how you have an advantage that no one else has. Something that keeps you safe, something—”

“Something that I’ve used to make a friend smile.” There was something strained in Aurelius’ face, like he remembered something that caused him great pain. Perhaps he remembered something good about his Obscurus, a reason to be proud of it instead of ashamed. Something or  _ someone _ he had left behind. 

Leta smiled at him. “Then think of that as you go over and unlock that door.” She relocked it with magic. “You  _ can _ do it.” 

Queenie squeezed his shoulder and then Credence stepped forward, walked towards the door. “ _ Alohomora _ !”

It sprang open. Before Leta knew what was happening, both she and Queenie were smothering Aurelius in hugs. 

“Good job!” Leta said as they broke apart. 

Aurelius blushed. “I just did what you told me too.” 

“Well, you did excellent,” Leta said. 

Aurelius didn’t seem to know what to do with the praise. “Thank you. Um, both of you.” 

They all looked at each other for a moment. Then, Leta, unbelieving what she was about to say, finally spoke up. 

“I wasn’t lying when I said the two of you need a lot of work if you want to succeed here without looking like a pairing of, um” - it was a good thing she was using Occlumency right now- “Well, the two of you don’t want to humiliate yourselves by looking...  _ uncultured _ and after Aurelius knows more magic, the two of you might be allowed to go on actual missions.” Leta did not bring up that she, despite being the definition of a proper pureblood, had not been invited for some reason, either. 

Perhaps the other acolytes did mistrust her due to her engagement to an Auror. She would have to see about changing that.

Distancing herself from Theseus. Her heart ached. She distanced herself from it, as though she watched someone else missing their fiance. She could not be a hypocrite. She must live what she was trying to teach Queenie and Credence. No matter that it would only make the gap in her heart bigger. 

No one could know how much she suffered.

“I’m certain it can work,” Leta continued.

“Really?” Queenie asked. 

“Of course,” Leta said as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “You said it  yourself that all of us need to get along if we wish to succeed. Your success is my success, after all.” She did not bring up what she was thinking deep down—that she wanted a break for her too-quiet lab, from missing Theseus, from her own loneliness. She could, and would not tell them. This stoicness, it was her mask, after all. “We could meet in the library tomorrow afternoon.”

“I’m in.” Queenie smiled, and there was no stiffness to this time. Either she was learning or she was genuinely pleased. Either was a good sign. Leta gave her an encouraging smile.

“So am I.” Aurelius looked nervous, yet hopeful as he glanced at Queenie and Leta.

So it was settled. Leta couldn’t help but look forward to it. 


End file.
